hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Isaac 2024 (Shock24)
Description Hurricane Isaac is the strongest and the most intense storm in the Atlantic currently, with +200 mph winds. This storm caused devastating damage all the way to Iceland. It broke a lot of records and will be a storm that anyone who experienced it will never forget of how intense it was. Satellite Imagery of Isaac's peak. Nearing landfall in the bahamas. Meteorological history The storm started as a tropical wave that began showing signs of intensification and strengthening, as it progressed thru the Atlantic it became a tropical depression on august 31 at 6:00 UTC, at the next hour it became a tropical storm, named 'Isaac'. Isaac started heading towards the Lesser Antilles as it became a hurricane. on September 3 at noon Isaac made landfall on Martinique as a C1 with 85 mph winds, causing 47 deaths in the Lesser Antilles thanks to flooding and heavy rainfall. Then, Isaac continued north, becoming a C2 by the time it was entering the Caribbean Sea. Isaac made landfall on La Romana (Dominican Republic) as a strong C2, causing 412 deaths total of the island of Hispaniola. Isaac weakened into a C2 but later turned back into a C3 on September 6 and then a C4 on September 7. As it moved Northwest it turned in a C5 hurricane on September 9. Isaac later exploded into a very strong C5 with winds of 185 recorded by a Recon and then making landfall in Little Exuma (Bahamas) as a C5 with 195 mph winds recorded by ground data and observations. It continued intensifying and then, a Recon recorded 205 mph winds in Isaac on September 9 at 18:00 UTC, reavhing its peak at that point, making it the strongest Atlantic storm. Later, on September 10 at evening, Isaac made landfall in Andros Town (Bahamas) as a devastating and powerful C5 hurricane with 200 mph winds, as it stalled causing massive damage and flooding. As Isaac got out of the Bahamas it encountered high wind shear, downgrading Isaac to a C4. Isaac later restrengthen to a C5 and the downgraded again to a C4. Then, Isaac began to undergo an eyewall replacement cycle. The combination of the eyewall replacement cycle and upwelling of cold water caused Isaac to weaken to a C3 as it approached the Carolina's and later make landfall on September 13. It continued North thru the East Coast of the US as a C3 and made 4 landfalls as a C3 in the US, thanks to baroclinic forces Isaac maintained C3 status as it progressed thru the East Coast. Later, as it made landfall in Maine it started weakening and ended up as a weak C2 as it made another landfall in Newfoundland (Canada), It later turned extra-tropical with C2 winds. The remnants of Isaac continued all the way to Iceland, making its ultimate landfall in Iceland as a extra-tropical storm with C1 winds, affecting Iceland and Europe, later, it dissipated above Scotland as it was absorbed into another system. Devastation Isaac caused 905 deaths, 47 in the Lesser Antilles, 370 in the island of Hispaniola (351 in the Dominican Republic and 19 in Haiti), 39 in the Bahamas, 12 in the US, 9 in Canada, 3 in Iceland, 6 in the UK and 2 in Iberia. Most of the deaths ocurred by flooding, landfalls, storm surge and swells and currents created by Isaac. Damages Isaac caused $43 billions of dollars in damages in the areas affected by the system. Records Isaac broke a lot of records, including: The strongest and most intense storm of the Atlantic, the lowest pressure recorded in a hurricane in the Atlantic, the strongest hurricane to make landfall in the Bahamas and many more. Category:Very detailed pages Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:2024 Atlantic hurricane season